


i don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bastardization of Taylor Swift lyrics, F/M, It's a love story baby just say yes, Musicians, Rey is Taylor Swift, TAYLORLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: “What are you doing after this?”It’s only 11:30pm, but she doesn’t really want to go anywhere after this, unless— “I’m not doing anythingnow.”He presses her against the door of his hotel room, ravaging her mouth with his. Her whole body sings, craves him. She feels needy and possessive, like he is hers and hers alone. “Rey,” he growls. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”___AU in which Rey is Taylor Swift and Ben is a famous actor.





	i don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts), [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).

> This was supposed to be silly and contain a lot of TSwift lyics, but I got carried away in the feels, so SORRY. Inspired by Ali and Celia literally only saying the word "Taylorlo" and me deciding to write something about it. XD

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Ben rolls over to look at her. The sheet falls down to his waist, and she’s distracted by his impressive chest momentarily. “What?”

“The sneaking around, dodging paparazzi, I can’t do it! I just want the world to know what you mean to me.” His hand reaches out to pull her closer, but she bats him away. “It’s not like everyone hasn’t already guessed most of the songs from the last album were about you.”

“Rey—I thought we agreed that this was the best for our relationship. The more private we keep it, the safer it is from ‘The Curse’?”

She thinks about it for a second and ducks her head to his chest, finally letting his arms wrap around her. ‘The Curse’ is what she calls it, a half-joking way of referring to her past relationships—all of which have ended badly and publicly. “I know, but… it’s been more than a year Ben. I’m getting ready for the album listening party and everyone is going to ask.”

He kisses her forehead. “Okay. How about you come to my premiere next week then?”

Her eyes light up. “You mean it?”

“Yeah. I want you there for  _ me _ . It’s so hard to do these events without you.” The sincerity in his golden brown eyes make her melt every time, but especially now in the early morning light.

“I love you, Ben Solo.” She places a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He draws her even closer, his lips against the shell of her ear. “I love you, Rey Swift.”

* * *

**Two years earlier.**

Heels in Manhattan are never a good idea, but especially here in the Village with the cobblestones. Rey nearly trips as the spiked heel of her pointy booties lands between two of the irregularly shaped stones. Poe reaches out to steady her and she flashes him an appreciative smile.  _ Maybe flats next time _ .

She’s flanked by her squad—Poe and Finn, the Broadway stars and sickeningly sweet couple, Rose, the beauty guru, and Kaydel, the actress who just nabbed her first Golden Globe nomination. Thankfully, her bodyguard stays far enough behind to give them a semblance of being a normal group of friends out on a Friday night, even though 80% of the passersby gawk and whisper, “Is that—?”

Sometimes she misses being a nobody. 

They attended a drag show already, and Rey wears the hot pink feather boa that one of the queens wrapped around her neck. It’s not like it matters if she draws more attention to herself—it feels like she carries a permanent cloud of fame around her now. Back when she was just an orphan with a guitar and a dream, she never thought this would be her life. But she makes the most of it. 

“You okay, Peanut?” Finn wraps an arm around her, kisses her cheek in that overly affectionate way of his. He knows what it’s like to grow up touch starved.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need another drink.” 

They enter the bar and wind their way through the bodies all raucously singing show tunes. Rey loves this place, because no one cares if you’re famous—as long as you sing along and tip the piano player. She’s crammed into a corner, sipping her gin and tonic, when she sees him.

He’s so tall, and handsome as hell. He looks familiar, but she can’t quite place it—maybe he’s an actor? He’s with his own crew: a blonde woman who’s even taller than he is and a skinny ginger dude she knows she’s seen in the most recent Jane Austen adaptation. He looks like he’d rather be anywhere else, uncomfortable and brooding.

Is this what love at first sight feels like?

Three drinks and Rey is trying to laugh with Rose, sing with Poe, tell Kaydel that her makeup hasn’t smeared at all. But she also hasn’t been able to stop staring at Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious. They locked gazes once and she felt tremors low in her body. True, she hasn’t gotten laid in months—been trying the single life for a bit—but it’s more than that. His magnetic field is a little too strong.

She sees an opening in the crowd and it’s like her legs move of their own volition over to where he is. Everyone else is currently belting out “Defying Gravity,” so she has to lean in close. “Hi, I’m Rey.”

“I know who you are,” he replies. Wow, okay. So he’s a bit of an asshole. That—shouldn’t turn her on as much as it does.

“And you are—?”

“Ben. Ben Solo. Dragged here by my friends. I don’t sing and I hate musicals, but I clearly had no choice in the matter. Besides, Hux is buying all my drinks so…” he shrugs, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at his mouth.

God, that mouth. She wants to write 50 songs about it immediately. She licks her lips and watches as his gaze follows the motion.  _ Yes, please, notice me _ . “Well, clearly I  _ do _ sing, but I’m not married to this place—if you want to go somewhere else?” She wouldn’t be so forward if she weren’t already tipsy, but she can’t just let him leave without making some effort. She’d hate herself forever.

“I—” he hesitates, looking her over. She can see the wheels in his mind turning. She understands, winding one’s way through the muck of publicity is a nightmare. And she is not without baggage. But  _ fuck _ , it’s just a drink. “Maybe somewhere less crowded?”

Rey texts Rose, who she knows will inform everyone else and walks with Ben a couple blocks to a 24-hour diner. It’s 3am but there’s still a decent number of people in the place. The waitress’s eyes widen momentarily and sits them in the most private booth available. Rey has made her bodyguard wait outside. He gets a coffee to go and stands nonchalantly near the entrance. 

The waitress comes to take their order and Ben gives her an insane list of food: eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns. At least now she knows why he’s so wide—in that action hero, refrigerator kind of way. Rey gets a cup of coffee and a slice of pie. The waitress winks at him. “I loved you in Hoboken. Such a beautiful movie.”

“Thank you.” Ben’s cheeks flush ever so slightly. 

That’s where she’s seen him. She’s been meaning to watch the movie, but hasn’t gotten around to it. When the waitress leaves, Rey says as much.

“You don’t have to watch it.”

She reaches her hand across the table and takes his. “But I want to.”

* * *

After the diner, Rey becomes obsessed. She watches all his movies and is somehow not surprised that he is insanely talented. Like, Oscar-worthy levels. And he was lying about not being able to sing. He does a rendition of “Smile” in one of his films in this low, velvety baritone. Maybe she can get him to lend her BGV’s sometime. “Yeah, right,” she mutters to herself.

They didn’t even kiss, but she can’t stop thinking about him. Her manager forces her to date another mega-star for a few months, just for the PR—but she can’t get into it. She breaks it off after a few public makeout sessions and the magazines call it a whirlwind romance that ended in tragedy. The editorializing makes her want to puke, and she takes out her aggression on her six-string.

She’s written so many new songs since meeting him and rushes to get them finished so she can add a few to the album that drops in a couple months.

She keeps track of him through Instagram, liking his photos but never commenting. It would just make it harder if she had his number. She’s already slipping into deep ennui, thinking about the other girls he must be seeing—who’s warming his bed.

The next time they meet is right before album release day. She’s in LA for the event, and he’s there for a premiere. The movie isn’t his, but because of connections they’ve both been invited, and her heart stutters when she sees him on the red carpet. He wears a navy pinstripe suit with a burgundy tie and it looks so good on him—he looks like this in her dreams.

She smiles at him from across the throng of people, and he smiles back. Neither of them have a date on their arm.

At the after party, he makes his way to her. “Rey—” her name sounds like honey on his lips “—I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Album release party tomorrow,” she explains, half breathless with the way a lock of his dark hair falls across his face. He’s so gorgeous, it’s hard to talk to him.

“What are you doing after this?” 

It’s only 11:30pm, but she doesn’t really want to go anywhere after this, unless— “I’m not doing anything  _ now _ .”

He presses her against the door of his hotel room, ravaging her mouth with his. Her whole body sings, craves him. She feels needy and possessive, like he is hers and hers alone. “Rey,” he growls. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

She hadn’t known, he’s so sporadically on social media. But she thrills at his admission. She’s not alone. “Me either.”

His hand skirts up her thigh, under the blue dress she picked just for him. She had read it’s his favorite color. She was hoping he’d be taking it off. And he does.

They barely make it to the bed, their clothes in a heap on the floor. By the time he slides into her, she’s dripping with anticipation. “Ben,” she gasps, digging her fingernails into his back. 

He is relentless, apparently having suffered just as much she during their separation. His pace as he moves in and out, over and over, reminds her of a beat and she’s writing a whole album in her head about the way he fucks. It’s torturous and glorious at the same time and she comes with a strangled cry while a rogue tear slips out of her traitorous eye.

It doesn’t take Ben long to follow, grunting as he stills inside her. He moves to roll off of her, but she grips him tighter. “No, stay.” She likes the weight and the feel of him even as he softens.

* * *

It’s all clandestine rendezvous and chance meetings after that, but at least she has his number. She learns how to sext—well, mostly she sends him pictures of her in her bikini and eggplant emojis. All her friends know something is up because she has that dreamy look she gets whenever she’s in a relationship. Finn even asks, “Who is he?” but Rey isn’t ready to kiss and tell just yet.

It’s winter when she finally sees him again, and he’s just finished filming a blockbuster movie that’s sure to skyrocket him into superstardom. Rey is already highly suspicious that everyone who sees him wants him. This isn’t going to help.

But she hardly thinks about that now. He’s rented this house for the two weeks he’s here and he’s agreed to meet a few of her friends at some point. The amenities seem like such a waste in this weather, but she watches his face turn from pensive to mischievous as he grabs her and they both fall into the icy, outdoor pool. She screams and splashes him. Her lips might be turning blue, but the heat from his melts the cold away.

Later, she’s on her stomach on the plush sheets, gripping them as he pounds her from behind. He leaves playful kisses down her spine, and she’s never felt so wanted. Rey thinks no one has ever known her body this way, treated her like she was precious cargo—like she’s not just a commodity or a headline.

He cherishes her. If that wasn’t already a song, she’d write it.

His hand slides between her body and the sheets, finding her little bundle of nerves and pushing her over the edge. She screams and clenches around his cock until he can’t help but follow. Maybe one day she’ll get her IUD removed and they can start a family—she’s never thought about it before, but with him, it makes sense. She wants it all with Ben.

* * *

“You’re being dramatic.” He rolls his eyes in that condescending way that reminds her he’s nearly 10 years older. She hates it when he’s like this.

“Of course I am! But that’s not the point.”

Their arguments can be volatile, both of them having fiery tempers that can ignite without warning. The last time, she broke her favorite porcelain cat figurine throwing it at him. He bought her a new one the next day and she rode him for hours.

“This has been so good. You don’t understand, Rey. I’ve never been able to make a relationship last. I’m scared.” He cups her cheeks in his hands and wipes away her tears.

“Stop being soft. I’m mad at you.” He told a reporter he wasn’t seeing someone and it stung to her core.

“I just want to stay inside our little bubble a bit longer.” 

She understands, she’s the one who pushed for secrecy in the beginning. It seemed that all her romantic entanglements were cursed and when she explained to Ben, he didn’t even laugh. It made her fall for him harder. She huffs. “Fine.”

* * *

“Come here, I have something for you.” Ben is being somewhat cagey and Rey raises an eyebrow. He’s lounging on their sofa in this giant apartment that is mostly theirs because they bought it together, and he’s there whenever he’s not filming.

Tomorrow is the listening party for her new album, and the weekend after is the premiere for his new movie, the blockbuster. Their first official public outing.

She plops down next to him, their cat, Chewie, letting out a disgruntled meow. She swears he likes Ben better. “Traitor,” she says as he crawls to the other side, away from her and curls up next to Ben.

“Give me your hand.” Ben stretches out his impossibly large hand towards her.

She plays along, placing her hand in his and shifts when he produces a little flimsy piece of paper. It’s been written on and taped into a circle and he slides it onto her finger like a ring. “What’s this?” she asks.

“Despite what you might think of me, I’m not a monster. And I’m tired of hiding, too. You played all the songs for me, Rey. I got the message.”

She looks down at it and sees reads the words aloud, “You’re the one I want.”

“I thought—we’d go shopping for the real thing together. Let them get pictures of us at all the jewelry stores.”

“Yes, Ben.  _ Yes _ .” She throws her arms around him.

* * *

Rey is surrounded by a sea of smiling faces. She’s dip-dyed the ends of her chestnut hair a bright pink and her ponytail sways as she strums her guitar. There’s a bunch of fans here, but she’s really glad to see Finn and Poe and a few other friends as well. They’ve listened to the whole album in its entirety, but now she’s playing a small acoustic set and after that, she’ll answer some questions. Her heart is in her throat as she sings.

_ I want to drive away with you _

_ I want your complications too _

_ I want your dreary Mondays _

_ Wrap your arms around me, baby boy _

After, one of the reviewers ask, “Who is that song about?”

Rey smiles. “My boyfriend, Ben Solo.”

  
  
  



End file.
